John Cena Generations
by LK2019
Summary: A mysterious time-traveling entity called the Time Eater wants to destroy all time and space, to stop it, John Cena must team up with his past-self and The Doctor to save their friend defeat the time eater and fix all time and space.


**John Cena Generations**

**June 27****th**** 2003**

John Cena (The Doctor of Thuganomics) before he going to his match against the Undertaker, he stop for a minute and just realise that it been 1 year ago today since he made his WWE debut, face Kurt Angle for the first time and say the 2 words, "Ruthless aggression" but then something happening, he heard an explosion. He head outside to looks around, wondering where it came from. But he didn't see anything, so as he about to head back inside, unaware of the Time Eater rising out from the sky. Cena turns around.

**Cena: **Yo, what is that?

And then the screen turns white.

* * *

**Somewhere in Time and Space**

The Doctor (A time lord) all alone in her ship (The TARDIS) but then she heard something outside like an explosion.

**The Doctor: **What was that?

She opens the TARDIS doors to see what it is, but nothing, all she see are stars in space, so as she was about to close the doors, The Doctor was unaware of the Time Eater (the same one at 2003) rising out from space.

**The Doctor: **What are you?

And then just last time the screen turns white.

* * *

**June 27****th**** 2020**

All WWE Superstars is getting ready for John Cena's anniversary party. Daniel Bryan comes running.

**Daniel:** (Panting) He'll be here any second!

**Cena:** Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something?

**Everyone:** SURPRISE!

The New Day, Becky Lynch, Roman Reigns and Johnny Gargano fire party poppers. And everyone claps.

**Cena:** Awwww, you guys.

Sasha Banks claps as the party begins, Cena talks to Daniel before being hugged by Bayley, Roman and Becky cheer with hot dogs, Kofi throws three pancakes to Big E, with Xavier playing the trombone, and Johnny and Candice encourage Charlotte to relax.

**Daniel:** It's kinda impossible to surprise you.

**Cena:** [With his hand on Bayley's face] You totally got me this time, I had no idea.

**Daniel:** Yeah, right. Happy anvversary, John Cena! Hope you like this.

Daniel gets a plate with cake wrapped in a bow. Sonic takes a bite of the cake.

**Cena:** Like it? I love it! (Gives a thumbs up)

Everyone keeps on partying. Suddenly a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave.

**Cena:** Woah!

Everything from the table is blown away, including Cena's cake.

**Daniel:** Ah Cena! What's that!?

Daniel pointed something up in the sky; he and Cena saw the Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole.

**Daniel:** What's it doing?

The Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that starts sucking everyone in. The New Day get sucked in first. Becky and Roman are seen holding on to the table, but are sucked in along with Bayley. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Holes.

**Cena:** HEY! Not cool!

Cena runs towards the Time Eater, and jumps forward to attack it. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Cena hits the ground hard. Johnny, Candice and Charlotte get sucked up inside the time holes. Daniel barely hangs on.

**Daniel:** Help us, CENA!

Daniel gets sucked into a Time Hole. Cena lays unconscious as the screen turns white.

* * *

**White Space**

Cena is seen laying unconscious, but then regains his senses.

**Cena:** (groans) where am I?

Cena looks around to find the others.

**Cena: **Daniel, Hello, anybody

And then he sees something in a white state. Cena runs towards it, and was shock what it was.

**Cena: **(shock) No, no, no, no, no, no

As he looks closer, it was Daniel Bryan, turned to stone.

**Cena: **"DANIEL" oh my god, what's happen to you, what is this place.

**Woman: **You tell me?

Cena heard a voice, so he turns around and saw a Woman. (short blonde hair, wearing a long grey coat, a rainbow t-shirt with long-sleeved jumper, a blue capri trousers, kept up by yellow braces and brown boots)

**Cena: **Who are you? How did you get here? Did you create this place? Did you turn my friend to stone?

**Woman: **"WHOA" slow down Mr, I'll answer your questions, first I had no idea where I am, Second There's no way I create this, and third your friend turn to stone.

She came towards stone Daniel and scans it with her device.

**Cena: **uh what is that thing?

**Woman: **My Sonic Screwdriver, you like it, I made it out of spoons.

**Cena: **Oh hold on, wait a minute, you only answer 3 questions, and you didn't answer the first one.

**Women:** What was the first one?

**Cena: **Who are you?

So she stops scanning and head towards Cena.

**Women: **You won't believe me if I tell you.

**Cena: **Try me; after all I am 16 times WWE World Champion.

**Woman: **16 times, wait a minute, you're, NO WAY, ah brilliant, why am I so thick, your John Cena, the top superstar of WWE, like you said your held the world title 16 times, you're tied to Ric Flair, "WOOOOOOOOO" sorry always wanted to do that. Okay John Cena, you want to know who I am. Well I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and yes I'm an alien, with 2 hearts, oh and I travel through time and space with my ship the TARDIS.

**Cena: **"WHOA"

**The Doctor: **Yeah I know, okay so how did you got here?

**Cena: **My friends and I got attack by some dark fiend, not Bray Wyatt, it captured them. I'm thinking that they are here and turned to stone, we need to find them.

**The Doctor: **And we will, but first we to set your friend free, and I think I found the answer.

The Doctor found gem shape, as she show it to Cena, he somehow recognise it.

**Cena: **That's one of the chaos emeralds.

**The Doctor: **A what?

**Cena: **Man, where were you when the world nearly ended by solaris.

**The Doctor: **"Huh!"

**Cena: **Never mind, I think we need to put it on Daniel's hand.

So Cena and The Doctor put the emerald on Daniel's hand and then the magic happen, a statue of Daniel is restoring itself, turning him back to normal. He realizes he is free, and breathes a sigh of relief.

**Daniel:** Thanks Cena, I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo! [Shivers] I'm going to have nightmares for weeks.

**Cena: **(Hugging Daniel) I'm just so happy that you're ok.

**Daniel: **Me too. (Saw the Doctor) uh who she?

**The Doctor: **Oh Hi, I'm the Doctor (shaking Daniel's hand) you must be Daniel Bryan, I heard so much about you.

**Cena: (**Talking to Daniel) she an alien that travel through time and space.

**Daniel: **Oh, ok so where are we? this place looked like something sucked all the life and color out of it. Totally strange.

**Cena:** No stranger than you rescuing genies in magic books, or Bayley and Sasha saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding the others.

**The Doctor: **Saving genies and aliens from a amusement park, man and I thought I was one with crazy adventures.

**Daniel:** Hey Cena. (Points to a Chemical Plant. Only its entrance is colored) I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird!

**Cena:** That might be a good place to check out! Let's go (Runs to the Chemical Plant Zone)

As The Doctor watches Cena and Daniel go, Classic Cena arrives and sees The Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Whoa, I thought you already left! And what are you wearing?

**Classic Cena: **Yo, lady I don't who are, but I'm in a rush.

Classic Cena runs off, leaving The Doctor in a thinking position.

**The Doctor:** Okay, that's strange.


End file.
